Peter x Steve
by Heartshine
Summary: AU set up. Whenever there was no one to talk to, there was always Peter standing by or checking on him, far too eager to listen. As a result, Steve found himself confiding with Peter in ways he didn't feel comfortable too with others... *Slow building*
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

It was late January. With Christmas time finally past there was little to nothing for Steve to do involving his work. Sure there were forms to sign, idea dart boards to edit and usual routine maintenance checks to be carried out. But everything was quiet compared to the stressful buzz of December. The aftermath of the Christmas deliveries always left Steve feeling accomplished and yet drained. As with the usual routine, his assistant Peter would always sense this without him having to voice his feelings. Peter would do countless extra little things for him that would put him at ease. He would organise Steve's schedules. He warned him in advance if there was anything unpleasant that needed his attention, which stopped his stress levels from rising. When there _was_ a very stressful situation Steve could wind up tightly like no one else in the Clause family. Peter would also take him hot drinks, just when he needed them, as if by magic. Whenever there was no one to talk to, there was always Peter standing by or checking on him, far too eager to listen. As a result, Steve found himself confiding with Peter in ways he didn't feel comfortable too with others, even his younger brother, _especially_ his _father_. He was just as anchoring and nurturing as Mrs. Claus was to his father. But Steve didn't want to think of it like that. He ignored it as much as possible. He didn't want to admit to anyone that he relied on someone else to smooth out the bumps of his daily grind. Steve would **never** admit it. He only acknowledged that fact in the back of his mind, it reminded him not to take certain people for granted. Especially a certain Elf who trailed after him like a puppy - a very primp, assertive and intelligent puppy.

* * *

Author's notes: Hello there. If you like my set up than please do review or bookmark it for later! I've got seventeen pages in small font written up (been writing on and off since the movie came out) that will be posted after they're polished off enough for my liking. I'm starting with short chapters that progressively get bigger with as the plot develops. Stay tuned folks~


	2. Chapter 1

O8o

Peter stopped by to meet his best friend. The Elf had been so caught up in his career that he hadn't spared enough time to keep in good touch with his friends. Sure he messaged them on a regular basis with check-in's, updates and greetings, but it was all superficial. They hadn't had a real conversation in a long time.

They sat at a small round table in the far corner of a half empty café. It was cosy and warmly lit.

'…So you're still housewife-ing Santa's son, eh?' Mina asked idly, making Peter bridle in response.

"I…I don' know what your talking about." He countered.

Mina smirked, she could see right through him. It was a trait of Peter's to poorly conceal himself from the world around him. He was an open book to any keen eyed viewer.

"I'm still working for him if that's wha' you mean." He wasn't going to budge and Mina dropped the subject when Peter refused to make eye contact.

"Ho-kay. What about your apartment? Have you redecorated like you planned to?"

Peter looked surprised, his ears twitched minutely in response. "D'you know what? I've been so busy I forgot I planned to refurbish the place."

Mina shook her head sympathetically. But then mischievousness took over and she couldn't resist. "Do you think you would have remembered if it was _Steve's_ apartment due for redecorating?"

The male elf shrank in his seat and Mina laughed.

"Alright, alright! I know I've been a bit preoccupied. Sheish."

"Tea?" she offered, still grinning broadly.

He took the cup from her wordlessly and took a long sip before thanking her. The hot drink easily failed to wash the red from his cheeks.

O8o


	3. Chapter 2

O8o

"But Steven, you have a beautiful voice." Peter reasoned in surprise. The Elf thought it so indisputable, he forgot to keep his professional airs and called Steve by his name instead of 'sir' while on duty.

When Steve turned to look back at him, Peter took in the all-to-familiar embarrassment as it washed over the Clause. Steve always seemed to get mildly flustered when he was complimented on something personal. It was almost as if he didn't expect to be credited and squirmed ever so slightly under limelight. His ego wasn't much to speak of, all things considered. Steven was modest.

"Um, well I wouldn't say that. But…thank you, Peter." Steve couldn't bring himself to look Peter in the eye. He felt extremely self conscious that he'd let his guard down in the past enough for Peter to whiteness a few time killing performances. "Um, Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could perhaps **not** tell anyone about that?" Steve asked a little desperately, knowing full well he couldn't force his PA to keep it a secret.

The Elf's face fell. Steve wasn't sure what was behind the look in his eyes, but it made him squirm even more.

"Okay. If that's really what you want." Then something sparked in his eyes and a smirk spread on his face. "I won't tell a soul, until you're ready for the word to be out. _It'll be our little secret_." He whispered the last part, even though they were the only two in the room.

Steve found himself smirking back. "Thanks."

O8o

* * *

I realised Steve could actually sing when I heard Hugh Laurie's album:let them talk. I always imagine Steven singing it, what with Hugh being the voice actor and all. Oh, also check out Fry & Laurie on youtube. It's absolutely wonderful. 3


	4. Chapter 3

This is a decent sized chap for once.

* * *

O8o

There was a constant error with any messages sent from Lab 21. They weren't coming through to his station with anything but an error page. It should have been fixed yesterday, but clearly some one hadn't thought it important enough to hurry the process. Peter sighed restlessly. He would have to go down and deliver the update by hand. It wasn't that Peter was completely adverse to the short journey, but he was unaccustomed to playing messenger for anyone other than perhaps Steven on occasion. But for a maintenance update? He felt it was a slight waist of his time.

The North Pole HQ was a mile wide at it's smallest point, much more so from far end to far end. Fortunately indoor transporters, akin too but not technically elevators, made such journeys around the base much easier. It only took him five minutes to reach his destination.

As soon as the doors to Lab 21 swept open he was greeted with utter chaos. Several silent warning lights were blinking on and off. Elves were shouting panicked instructions to each other and gases of multiple shade clouded all around.

"What's going on in here?" Peter questioned, completely taken aback. His grip on the bag containing the message tightened. If the doors hadn't closed behind him, willing him to stay and be brave, Peter would have backed out of the Lab for his own safety.

"Don't worry." One of the nearby personnel assured from his station, pushing buttons and successfully vacuuming a large blue cloud back into a box. "None of these chemicals are hazardous. There's been a system malfunction. Everything opened. We would have called for assistance but we've been having trouble getting our messages through."

"When did all this start?" Peter asked, knowing full well that their messaging system was faulty.

"About twenty minutes ago." The Scientist replied.

As Peter surveyed the area and something caught his eye. It was a white-coat-clad Elf working feverishly at her station, unaware that heavy equipment nearby was starting to tip over. The impact would surely crush and possibly kill her. As soon as Peter realised this, time seemed to slow down. He shouted for her to move, but she didn't respond. With her back turned she either ignored or didn't hear him. Red lights flashed in all directions, glowing against her dark wavy hair and glinting off the teetering metal. From his angle she almost reminded Peter of his mother.

"_Move_!" he shouted again, dropping his bag and making a dash for her. He wasn't thinking clearly as he grabbed hold of the unsuspecting woman and ripped her out of her seat. She babbled in utter confusion as he dragged her, as far away as fast as he could manage, from her console. The mumbling noise was shadowed into the background when the heavy machinery tumbled and slammed to the metallic floor, over her station. The abrupt commotion startled most of the other technicians and inventors into silence. It lasted only a few seconds. After he helped the nameless female technician to stand by herself and opened his mouth to offer her an explanation and perhaps apology for being rough, he was cut off. She gasped in horror gaping over his shoulder. Peter turned around, following her line of vision, to find a red laser gun pointing right at his nose. Before he could react he found himself pushed out of range. Another loud noise filled the lab when it fired, this time it was a low buzz of unleashed power. Even though it missed Peter, thanks to the other technician, the beam ricocheted off the shiny surface of the fallen equipment. It took a short moment for Peter to process that the dark blue beam found had it's way right into his chest. Everything was silent. The sounds around him began fading away with the numbing buzz that consumed him. Peter blacked out.

O8o

* * *

Ooooh, a cliff hanger! What happened to peter? What on Earth does that laser actually do? If anyone cares to review, that would be cool. If not: peace to you friend! :)


	5. Chapter 4

When he woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by doctors and scientist, being told his situation, Peter's mind was in a quiet state of shock. He tried to remember, but his memory was hazy and choppy.

He knew there had been an accident in one of the invention labs. It involved a...ray… Peter had seen that woman about to get crushed…she looked like his mother… he'd pushed out of the way… then a flash of blue… that was it. He was informed that he was in perfect health despite the ray changing his size. His body mass had doubled. He couldn't quite accept the fact that he was larger than any other Elf who had ever lived. But it all felt like a dream, or a nightmare. Peter felt as if he was watching someone else's life, not living his own.

In the days that followed, he was discharged from isolated observation. Hours blurred by.

He felt all wrong. Everything was smaller. His co-workers were smaller, and seemed to shrink a little with each passing day.

He didn't fit into his house properly, let alone his desk and regular station. Steve paid for everything to be replaced, and refused to let it dent Peter's finances… The Elf was grateful, but he was so bashful he remained silent and stared at the floor. Steven showed concern for his assistant and had Peter been less beside himself, he would have noticed.

It wasn't until a few days later, when Peter woke up out of his daze, that Steven got through to him in his 'new office'.

Steve found him in the corner, hugging his knees and shaking bitterly while he covered his face. The site of Peter so broken down and reeking abandonment struck through him like lightening. He wasn't a man who could be moved easily, but this managed to tear at his heart. A full moment passed and Steve didn't move, and Peter didn't notice he wasn't completely alone. The Human finally managed to unfreeze.

'Peter?' He asked quietly, making his presence known. The Elf gasped and nearly jumped out of his skin. Steve flinched. He knelt down beside his assistant and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Steven? -I mean sir?…' He was struggling with words, but still promptly addressed him as if they weren't in the circumstances that they were in. It felt…inappropriate. It was 'sir', always 'sir' to the point it felt like a term of endearment. Normally it made him feel a little taller, gave him a small swell of confidence, but now he felt smaller. Here Peter was in shambles, messy haired, red eyed and he had taken the trouble to address him as 'sir'. He looked humiliated, behind the pain in his shiny brown eyes. His cheeks were reddened along with his eyes and nose. Steve had to wonder if he looked like that before or after he was interrupted. The human wasn't aware of the way his concerned face affected the Elf's heart. The wince in his eyes and the tiny crinkle between his thick furrowed brows made him want to soar up high and yet hide in a curled up ball more than ever before. He was completely embarrassed to be seen in such a pathetic, unattractive state by the man who's opinion he valued most.

'Peter…' Steve repeated gently, 'You'll get through this. _You're not alone_. Everything will work out, you'll be fine.'

The shorter man's stomach relaxed at the empathy in his voice. Peter wasn't alone, and he **believed** him. The tall Elf allowed himself to lean his head against his higher-up's shoulder when Steve sat down next to him congenially. Steve didn't shake him off or become uncomfortable. He just smiled albeit sadly down at him. Affection glinted in his eyes but Peter never caught it as he sniffed and pulled himself together.

* * *

Here you go buddies. I had no idea there was demand for this story. By popular demand, there will be much more to come this season. Please follow and review. :)


	6. Chapter 5

That same day, the two ended up talking for hours.

They had digressed from the office to what might have been the eighth long hall way in some unconscious direction. Steven was very good at changing the subject and distracting the Elf from himself. He even managed to coax the odd laugh out of him which, given the time, was remarkable.

Somehow in the hours that they'd lolled around from place to place to talk and 'walk it off' they found themselves in the Human's bedroom. Peter smothered his surprise, given that he'd only been in the doorway the odd time and seen the interior behind Steven via communicators. Steven was always very particular about letting anyone in, it was like a forbidden place.

In the bedroom Peter tried and failed to be casual while he took in his surroundings, as they both chatted idly in large leather recliners. Steve offered him a drink. When Peter politely declined, Steve got up to make himself one. Given that he stayed up until the early hours of the mourning to tweak a few projects, he found himself needing an espresso before he crashed. Going through the cupboard he noticed amongst his favourite drinks was an unopened packet of Elfin tea. He had stocked it over a year ago 'just in case' he needed it. But it was never used.

Elves had different taste buds than humans. When Peter had eaten or drunken with Steve, he would always be consuming the Elvin alternative with Elvin spices and flavours. While Steve had tea, coffee or hot chocolate, Peter would normally sip on a familiar green liquid that the Human hadn't tried himself. But they had never drunken in his room before - Thus the unopened box.

Peter spaced out momentarily watching the Claus press buttons and pull levers on a machine at the far corner or the very large room.

Ever since the Lab accident Peter found himself craving human food more and more. But he kept that to himself. His appetite also increased, to his horror. He had been on a strict diet, having vowed to never let himself be a 'wide-middled Elf', so help him. But doctors told him that his body had increased mass so he needed more food for energy. He was still due to grow at least another foot until the metamorphosis was complete. With a small shiver he buried that thought and got up to see what Steven's express machine looked like and if it was more or less advanced than the standard ones used at work.

When Steve looked back around from the confectionery cabinet, he found that Peter had closed a considerable distance between them while his back was turned. There was a small, but genuine smile on his PA's lips and a glint in his eyes that somewhat unnerved Steve.

It was strange not looking quite so far down to meet his eyes. Steve took the time to carefully note the physical changes Peter had gone through. Apart from the obvious height difference, some of his proportions had changed. His head wasn't wider than his shoulders now. His hair had grown out a few inches longer and his feet were shorter. His pointed nose was smaller than it used to be in proportion to his face and his eyes were larger, making him look feminine and fragile. His ears were also a little smaller and his jaw line was sharper and more 'Human' than Elfin.

Steve felt the back of his neck prickle and he fought the urge to rub it. Before either of them could say anything an eerie low sound suddenly echoed around the room.

Blackness engulfed them both; there had been another power cut. They both gasped and before Steve gathered his thoughts he felt a warm petite hand grab onto his own. They eventually found there way out of the room. Peter turned out to have a better sense of direction than he himself did, so they made their way to the main hall quicker than they would have had Steve been alone. Before they reached the nearest power grid the lights came back on, having been fixed by someone else. They both squinted as their eyes adjusted back from the pitch darkness.

'Oh, looks like the energy control sector's fixed the problem.' Steve remarked.

That was when he realised that they were still holding hands. It was so comfortable, Steve hadn't thought about it. It was too comfortable. He could get used to it, welcome it even. What was more unnerving was the fact that Peter was perfectly aware of the prolonged gesture, he knew Steve knew and yet he didn't make any move to break the contact.

'…Uh…' Steve mumbled swinging their clasped hands and gently sliding out his own. He did it in a way that let them both pretend he had only just noticed and it was obvious to stop, because they could both see now. Steve wanted to pretend that it all was as simple as that. So when Peter stared at him as if nothing odd had happened, he called it a night and walked away. As the number of double doors increased between himself and the tall Elf he found his feet moving faster; he was running away, as far as his reason would take him.

* * *

Oh the drama.


	7. Chapter 6

This is set two weeks on from the last chapter. Peter is coping much better, thanks to Steve.

* * *

Mrs Clause was glad to have the family together at the dinner table for once. Even though they were all tired and several kinds of indifferent, she was still thankful for the reunion. They all tended to be so busy, dinners had to be organised days in advance. Martha sat down and took in the usual sight. Her husband was helping himself to seconds contentedly. Arthur and Grandsanta were discussing five topics at once, all seemingly without relevance due to Arthur's…unpredictability. Grandsanta never pulled the boy up on this; he just went along down the trail of digression. Because Arthur was the favourite, probably the only person the old man extended an effort not to offend. Her eldest son seemed preoccupied with his red organiser. After losing countless 'debates' she had conceded that important business messages were allowed to checked during dinner. He was head of several science and communication departments after all. Although the messages didn't appear to be strictly professional judging by the small smiles that pulled at his stoic and often sulky expression. Martha didn't complain of course, she was glad to see Steven happy for once. Besides, any weaker being would surely have resorted to earplugs to drown out the politically incorrect, convoluted drawl Gransanta was now spouting about his rain as Santa.

O8o

You did a great job with the announcements today, Sir. -Peter

Thanks. But I disagree. –Steve

Perhaps it could be improved with a piano number to set the mood? -Peter

Oh god…-Steve

I can see it now: New velvet curtains, you in a tuxedo sitting at a grand piano singing with roses thrown at your feet. It would be brilliant Sir. -Peter

Peter. No. You know how I feel about crowds…and singing. -Steve

I know how _I_ feel about your singing, Sir. -Peter

"What's got you so jolly tin man?" Grandstand poked, ripping Steve to attention.

"What. Oh, it's nothing. I'm _not jolly_." He insisted with annoyance. He quickly shoved his hoho3000 into his pocket and folded his arms.

"Is texting on a calculator really that fun techno boy?" he leered.

"At least I can _tell_ a calculator from a coffee machine." Steve shot back smoothly, referring to a rather messy electrical accident.

"Oi, watch it you." Grandsanta warned, clearly embarrassed. As if the old man could do anything. Steve ignored him and went back to his dinner. He filched when his hoho3000 vibrated silently against his leg. He fought the urge to check it immediately. It would be too conspicuous. Peter messaged again within the minute. Steven ate and silently counted the messages. Three, four...five. He had to check.

I know everyone would love your singing if they heard it. -Peter

Not that I would ever tell anyone, Sir. I promised and I'll never break a promise. It's our secret. -Peter

How many secrets do we have, Sir? I wonder how many things we share together, with no one else. -Peter

I'm still up just so you know. -Peter

Are you busy after dinner? –Peter

_A new message popped up on the screen:_

Never mind Sir. Goodnight. -Peter

That night he found a parcel in front of his door. It was red with pink ribbon around it and Steve came to a revelation. Tomorrow was Valentines Day.

* * *

This story is fuelled by reviews and popular demand.


	8. Chapter 7

Steve thought back to the first Christmas that Peter worked as his PA. It was early stages. Steven had always insisted on working alone but as his work became more time-consuming and advanced he relented. Peter was the third assistant he had taken on temporarily. The first was sweet and motherly, but she couldn't keep up intellectually. The second assistant was so absorbed in numbers and charts that he was forgetful, late and a poor communicator. He didn't have high hopes for his third, having carefully selected him based on his criteria. It wasn't a matter of if he was the right one, but rather how long he would last.

The S1 had been struck by lightning three times. The electrical surges caused malfunctions onboard. Fortunately no one was hurt, but several locks opened. It was a complete disaster.

'No. Oh _no_!' The forth storage unit of the S-1 began spilling out over the Atlantic Ocean. Steve went into panic mode and was dangerously close to a nervous breakdown. As soon as the five million toys hit the surface of the ocean, he would crack.

'Could we summon them back magnetically using their ID patches, Sir?' Peter asked so quickly the words nearly tripped out of his mouth.

Steve turned around as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The metal and on each toy identification patch contained tiny magnets and electronic chips for quick organising and locating. It had never been done before on such a large scale but it was a shot. One hope out of a hopeless situation.

'Peter, you're a _genius_!' He straitened up and but his game face on. 'Do it.' He ordered the engineers bridge. 'Amp up the relocating magnets to full power, give it extra if need be. Turn this ship around. We need to catch those presents before the Atlantic does.' They nodded and went feverishly to work. The ship was redirected at blinding speed and before Steve knew it all five million gifts were back in the forth storage locker. Albeit crammed against the walls by magnetism and in no particular order, but safe on the ship none the less. Five minutes later the Elves on that sector of the ship managed to close the storage unit properly and the operation went back underway. It all ran smoothly from that point on and Christmas was still a success. What was more Steve was far more exhilarated than he had been in years. It was the first time Steve felt like he had a safety net. He wouldn't hesitate to tell _anyone_ who asked or would listen about how Peter essentially **saved** Christmas. He was so proud there was marvel in his eyes when he spoke about it. Peter soaked it up like a sponge and seemed to never leave his side. As time went on Steve found that he truly appreciated it. It was on that December 24th he realised that he was going to keep Peter around, not just for a few months but forever if he could.

Two years had passed since then.

Steve stared idly up at the mistletoe on the ceiling above him. The poisonous leafy shrub had been put in the office of everyone in the North Pole headquarters who hadn't protested vigorously against it. Regardless of how out of season it was, it seemed oddly appropriate for Valentines Day. Leaning far back in his cushioned wheeled chair, he let his mind go blank. The small present that Peter had given him sat loudly on his desk, unopened. He wasn't sure why he hadn't opened it yet. What could he possibly be so afraid of? Part of him knew that he would need to give a return gift, whatever it was. He was obliged morally, not by custom but by his heart. He organised the delivery of billions of presents to children all over the world, and yet this was different. Peter wasn't a stranger and he certainly wasn't a child. The task of giving him a gift seemed just as daunting as the mass toy deliveries. It meant something more. It was personal and it had to be perfect. Because Peter was perfect. If he didn't do this right it was going to damage something very precious to him. Steve wasn't sure why it had to be so complicated, but it simply _was_.

More time passed and he spun around in his chair, venting his frustrations on a stress ball. He just wished Peter would tell him what he wanted in return instead of having to guess. What if he guessed wrong for heaven's sake?

Peter walked into the office with a mug of coffee in hand. It was either very early or very late, depending on how one looked at it. These weren't working hours but Peter had a hunch Steve would be up. He paused when he saw his present to Steve sitting unopened smack in the centre of the desk. Peter looked at Steve tentatively. The Human's chair was turned away, ankles crossed as he tapped the armrest nervously. Then a wave of revelation hit him; _Steven was sitting under mistletoe_.

Steve didn't hear him come in and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the cup gently clatter on the wood. When he turned he found his face steadied by two soft hands, and before he knew what was going on lightening hit his stomach. Peter's lips were very warm and slippery as silk with a texture like velvet. They tasted faintly sweet with a flavour he had never had the pleasure of sampling before. A movement directed to pull him away, disobeyed and brought him closer. He wasn't thinking. He found he didn't need to, he didn't want to. For once, he let himself melt into the moment and let the world fade away.

**…**

He was ashamed to admit that he avoided Peter like the plague after that 'mistletoe incident'.

O8o

Peter brushed his sleek brown hair behind his ear. He wouldn't meet Steve's eyes. His voice was small and weak when he spoke. 'So are we just not going to talk about it?'

Steve was trapped. He fidgeted in his chair and wouldn't look in the others direction. '…Umm…'

The Elf looked even more pained. 'I'm sorry, Sir. …I shouldn't have.'

The apology was unwanted. It just made Steve feel guiltier. 'No,' he pinched the bridge of his nose briefly, '_I'm_ sorry.'

Peter squirmed. He didn't want Steve to completely regret the event. It made him feel worthless, which was far from the Human's intentions.

'I was tired and I wasn't thinking properly. I shouldn't have let it happen…'

'Was it that bad…?' the sentiment 'was _I_ that bad' rang clear and made Steve shoot him a worried glance.

'No! No, that's… it's not… Can we just _not_ talk about it?' Steve asked desperately, squirming in agitation.

'But, Sir… Steven, _I love you_.' he blurted out. Where had that come from? He couldn't help himself. That wasn't how he'd intended to finish the sentence when he'd started. Being in Steve's presence seemed to cast away all of his inhibitions. Now that he knew what it was like to kiss him… it just came pouring out. Like a full mug of feelings that spilt over the edge.

The look on Steven's face was…outstanding. Peter couldn't put a clear label to it. He saw a flash of raw emotion before he withdrew into himself.

'Peter…I…I just…' Steve's gazed fell to the green carpet and seemed to be glued there helplessly. Then something changed and his eyes hardened, as if the carpet held the answers.

'No. We can't do this.' He finally replied. Determination rang in every syllable. There was repressed pain smothered behind it. He stood up abruptly and turned to leave.

'But-'

'Do you have _any_ idea what my father would think?'

Peter shrank under the glare he was receiving. Steve turned and began walking away. Peter followed after him.

'But sir, it's your life. I know there are a lot of things that would conclude against us…but technically we could!'

'Nope. No, _no_.' He was going further down the hall, as if he could out-walk the Elf if he tried hard enough.

Peter's hands balled up into fists.

When the pattering of extra footsteps ceased Steven stopped _unwillingly_ to turn to his PA. His accessing gaze was met with the sight of water slipping past hurt coffee brown eyes.

Steve felt as if he had been slapped, several times. He felt **awful**.

'No, Peter… Peter don't cry!' But it was already too late. His face was washed red and he stifled a sob. They were lucky they were the only ones in the hallway. 'I'm _sorry_! What do you want me to do? I can't… _be_ with you. I just _can't_!' Peter's eyes stopped boring into Steve when he closed them. '_Please understand!_'

He really did wish Peter could understand. He couldn't do the whole song and dance of love and holding hands - he wasn't allowed. He couldn't let their relationship go that far - he'd already slipped up. He needed Peter around, _as a friend_.

Peter stood up straighter and gulped. 'Fine. Then I'm resigning. Please understand.' He mocked curtly in return.

**_…_**_What?_

Ice formed in his gut before truth sunk in past the shock.

* * *

_More of this tale to come..._


End file.
